


The Darkest Hour

by tabbiano



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbiano/pseuds/tabbiano
Summary: Irene has never once seen anything other than shadows engulfing her whole life.TRIGGER WARNING FOR: Rape/Non-consensual sex, abuse, forced sex, disturbing scenes, etc. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, or find another story that better suits your liking. This is a dark/disturbing story. But a promised happy ending.DISCLAIMER: Thanks to a reader, just found out about a webtoon series that has similar concepts: werewolf pets and use of shock collars. So, I guess that this story is loosely inspired off it in terms of the idea? Thank you.





	The Darkest Hour

TRIGGER WARNING: Story contains rape/non-con, sexual assault, physical/sexual abuse, forced sex/orgasm and other sensitive content. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Sorry for writing a disturbing story.

\--

Irene curled up alone in the shadows of the loft. She couldn’t remember what time or how long she’d been in there. After a long beating, she was thrown into this dark room to wallow in blood which ran from her broken nose and cut lip. The bruises on her body smarted and she could barely move. 

Her neck felt raw and irritated under the shock collar adorning her throat. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” 

The door creaked open letting in a small crack of light. Irene turned away from it, the intrusion of brightness burning her eyes of darkness. 

“Next time you will behave. Yes?”

“Y-yes.” Irene made sure not to meet her eyes. She’d learned her lesson the hard way. 

“I love you, Irene. I’m only doing this for your sake.”

It hadn’t always been this way. Nayeon was nice once. At the time, her master used to be sweet and understanding. Her family was wealthy and wanted to take care of Irene, who was terrified from being in the mill and separated from her mother at a young age. Nayeon had no friends at the time, and Joohyun was supposed to be a lifetime companion. 

Everything was good at that time. Nayeon was a peaceful girl who just wanted a friend. She spent every moment with Irene and treated her like part of the family. For the first time, Irene felt a sense of belonging in this household. Even if she was meant to be a servant, she felt loved. 

And she loved Nayeon too. 

It was all an illusion. 

Nayeon grew up. She spent more time at school, found boyfriends and girlfriends, and her once pleasant personality became no more. 

She was a sadist. A manipulative leech for power. 

Irene became subject to Nayeon’s bouts of “de-stressing” as her master liked to call it. Lately, they were becoming punishments. Her master was finding things to be angry about. In the meantime, the girl’s parents were constantly out of the house and had no idea about her secret pleasures of beating up Irene. 

Nayeon had attendants and maids who took care of her and made sure she did not leave. If she tried she would be punished. 

And if she didn’t try, she might be punished. If Nayeon was in a bad mood. 

Irene whimpered softly as Nayeon touched a sore spot and bit back a cry when the latter slapped her. “Stop crying! I’m not hurting you!”

But she was. Irene knew that Nayeon knew. But the crazy bitch was high from everything she’d done to her. 

Irene knew that someday she might be killed. 

And she couldn’t do anything about it. 

Nayeon owned her. 

And the love that once bound them together turned into hatred. 

—

Everything changed when Nayeon returned with a new pet to torture. Irene was no longer in the picture, but she was a back up in case Nayeon got bored with “the whiny shit”.

The girl’s name was Seungwan. Nayeon decided to give her a boy name to spite the her. Seungwan bore a branding mark under her forearm just like Irene. They were from the same mill but she was younger and from a different litter. 

Both of them were stored in that same dark room whenever Nayeon was out. And Irene would do her best to take care of the girl to ease her suffering. Their master was not getting any softer. She resorted to cutting words and shapes into Seungwan’s flesh; and burning wax, which Irene would pick off the girl’s sensitive skin. They never spoke to one another because any sound between them would anger Nayeon. 

How could someone be so cruel alone? Irene was sure Nayeon was no more than 20. She didn’t go to college since she was guaranteed to inherit her father’s prestigious wealth. 

And that gave her power to do anything she wanted. 

They could do nothing about it. 

She and Seungwan were just creatures made in the form of a human to serve these selfish people. 

Irene curled up with her in a safe corner in the darkness. She held her close and stroked her back like her mother used to back at the mill when she was still young.

Seungwan stirred, her eyes blinking in the darkness. A beautiful combination of soft brown and oceanic blue eyes. Without saying anything, she pressed against Irene and nuzzled noses with her. 

Warmth spread throughout the older girl’s body at the gesture. Closeness that could only be shared between them in this prison. 

Weeks passed this way. Soon Irene remained forgotten in the darkness and sometimes Seungwan did not come back. It worried her and she would wait by the door pressing close to cracks at the bottom for any sign or sound of the girl. 

Usually the younger would return before the crack of dawn looking exhausted and eyes dull. Red marks were etched painfully over her once smooth skin while bite marks and hickeys scarred her neck. She squirmed uncomfortably all night. The lewd scent rising from her body made Irene’s blood boil with hatred at Nayeon, but there was nothing she could do. 

They were toys. Their purpose was to serve and please their master—whatever it may be. 

Nothing more.

One night, Nayeon took Seungwan away again but returned within minutes to summon Irene from the depths. “I miss you Irene.”

Irene reluctantly followed her master into the dark bedroom in the basement that was all too familiar to her. She trembled, coldness spreading to her fingers as she stepped over the threshold.

Seungwan was here. 

Stripped naked and spread with her limbs tied to each bed post, her bare center open wide. 

Nayeon smirked and lifted a whip. “You don’t want me to hurt her, do you?”

Irene shook her head keeping her eyes on the floor. 

“I know you have been caring for her, baby. Thank you.” Nayeon kissed Irene’s cheek and caressed her neck. “So I have prepared a present for you.”

Irene swallowed nervously trying not to tremble as her master led her to the bedside. 

“Look at her. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yes,” she said quietly without looking at the girl. 

Nayeon tipped her chin up with the whip. “You’re such a good girl, Irene. And good girls deserve rewards.”

Her master ran a hand over Seungwan’s bare stomach causing the tied up victim to flinch as Nayeon’s fingers reached lower to her nether regions. 

“Strip, Irene. Now.”

Irene hesitated but the snap of the whip in the air prompted her to follow the command. In a matter of seconds, she stood, naked and trembling. 

Nayeon grinned, but her eyes sparkled with malice. “You’re still as beautiful as the day mother brought you home.” She ran her hand over Irene’s breasts and squeezed her nipples until they were hard. 

Irene remained quiet knowing that any sound would cause more trouble than needed. 

“Eat her, Irene.” Nayeon pushed her onto the bed. 

Irene stared at Seungwan’s core noting that it was no longer innocent. Hatred to her master pooled in her gut as she gazed into Seungwan’s terrified eyes. 

“NOW!” The whip lashed over Irene’s back when she hesitated. 

“Yes—“ Irene choked and spasmed as the shock collar around her neck erupted into a thousand jabs of sharp pain. She writhed on top of Seungwan, her eyes rolling into her head about to lose consciousness. The girl under her jerked about as well crying out in pain. 

Finally, it was over leaving Irene and Seungwan gasping.

“Do you see now? Every time you disobey me, Irene. Seungwan suffers too. You don’t want that do you?” 

Shivering, she shook her head in response and lowered herself on the big bed until she was between Seungwan’s legs again. 

“Good girl. Don’t stop until I tell you.”

Irene didn’t dare look at Seungwan. She would hesitate again and then they would suffer. Instead, she leaned in scenting the sweetness of her center, trying to feel better that it was her and not Nayeon doing this. That she would be gentle unlike Nayeon. And she wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Hurry up!” Another whip crack but this time across Seungwan’s stomach. 

Irene quickly complied without another thought and attached her mouth to the girl’s folds, exploring and tasting every part. 

She felt the girl shiver under her tongue once she found a sensitive spot. She sucked on each labia with equal attention and began to move up to her clitoris. 

“Oh Irene...look at her.” Nayeon purred and caressed Irene’s hair. She forcefully yanked Irene’s face up. “She’s wet because of you. The whore that she is.”

Irene stiffened. She hadn’t noticed that the girl beneath her was responding to what she was doing. Seungwan’s sweet fluids were filling the air and Irene’s senses. One glance below let her know that Nayeon was right. 

Seungwan was leaking arousal already.

What have I done? 

Nayeon suddenly shoved Irene’s face into her core getting the juices all over her face. “Make her cum, Irene.”

Guilt strangled her and she hesitated again because she didn’t want to be a part of Nayeon’s humiliating activities.

A second later, the whip slashed over her back and then the shock collar began to spur into life. 

This time, Nayeon put it into the highest setting sending both girls screaming and writhing on the bed. 

“Didn’t I tell you?” The master snarled. “Disobey me and you both suffer. Do you not like my gift?”

“Master, thank you for my gift,” Irene stammered quickly but got a slap to the face. 

“I didn’t say you could talk. Now finish eating her out.”

Irene managed not to lose composure as she returned to licking up Seungwan’s juices. She latched her mouth onto the girl’s clit and sucked the swollen nub, her tongue lapping at it every now and then. 

Now she was aware that Seungwan’s hips rolled against her mouth, her breathing becoming hard and labored. Forgetting that this was her master’s dirty trick, her mind became flooded with the sweet scent of arousal, Seungwan's soft mewls filling her ears...she wanted to hear more. 

The younger girl moaned as her orgasm rolled throughout her body, her abs tightening with every breath and contraction. Sweet fluid spilled from her center and Irene made sure to clean it up at her master’s orders. 

But at the end, she was ashamed of what she had done.

Nayeon giggled like an excited toddler and shoved her in front of the mirror. “Look. Do you see that in the mirror?”

“...” Irene saw only her naked self marred with Nayeon’s beatings and face smeared with Seungwan’s fluids. 

Her master hung over her, fondling her body intrusively. 

“You’re my pet, Irene. Got that?” She shoved her fingers into Irene’s dry core, long nails scraping along her walls. “Say it.”

Irene gulped trying not to whimper as Nayeon shoved her fingers in painfully. It was not arousing at all. Her master knew she could never be seduced and used it to her advantage. Fucking her dry hurt like hell. 

“I-I’m your...pet..

“Louder.”

Irene took in a breath. Her knees were weak as pain burned from the inside out. “I’m your pet!” She shouted. 

That seemed to satisfy Nayeon’s hunger. The sadistic woman shoved her to the floor. “Now Seungwan did you see that? She is a poor example of a true pet. I’d say that you are my favorite in fact.” 

To Irene’s horror, her master began fingering Seungwan. A growl rumbled up her throat but the shock collar sparked to life. 

Irene’s claws scraped at the cold cement floor. She grit her teeth trying to bite back screams of pain that Nayeon loved. She could hear the crazy lady laughing the whole time as Seungwan wailed. 

Nayeon’s hand plunged deeper into the girl, the wet sounds becoming another sort of punishment to Irene. 

Seungwan whimpered jerking at her bonds, trying not to let the master bring her to orgasm. But her body betrayed her, the climax taking over her.

“You’re such a good girl,” Nayeon cooed and finally turned off the shock collar.“You cum when I want you to. Doesn’t pleasing your master feel good?”

There was no answer. Only Seungwan’s pants filling the air. 

“It’s ok, Wannie. I won’t hurt you.” The master kissed her forehead. “I just need to tame you and Irene sometimes. You’ve done so well tonight you deserve a nice bath.”

Irene was relieved that Nayeon let her be the one to bathe Seungwan in the luxurious spa room. She was still fuming, angry at Nayeon for doing this to them, and angry at herself for not having the strength to stand against her master. Was there really anything she could do?

Whatever happened, whether or not she did good or bad...Nayeon would take the pleasure of hurting them because she had that power.

Shame weighed down her shoulders and she could barely stand to look the younger girl in the eyes. It was partially her fault for listening to Nayeon just to avoid punishment for both of them. But then...there was no way to fight back. Nayeon would torture them until they were almost dead. She teased them with death only to remind them that they belonged to her. 

Irene knew that her master loved pretty things that no one else had. And Seungwan was just that. She was a rare heterochromian hybrid. She was Nayeon’s trophy while Irene was just an old plaything gifted from her parents. 

—

Back in the safety of the dark room, Irene curled up in a different corner. After the horrible things she did to Seungwan, she just wanted to be alone to drown in guilt. For once, she welcomed the safety of the shadows. She could see nothing, and therefore could avoid having to look at the abused girl. 

Sometime later, she awoke to warmth pressing against her back and a blanket covering her. 

Irene returned to sleep again trying to find peace somewhere with the other girl beside her. 

—

Nayeon’s parents finally returned one morning and Irene thought things would return to normal. 

A dinner party was prepared for their arrival.

However, only Seungwan was allowed to go meet them. Irene remained forgotten in the dark room and she lay down by the door hoping to pick up segments of conversation. 

The house was too big. The dining hall was far from this room. 

Irene went back to her corner and slept again hoping that Seungwan would return unharmed tonight. She dreamed of being in the outdoors under the sun, walking where she pleased feeling the wind against her skin...

But when she awoke there was only darkness waiting for her. 

Seungwan was not here. 

“Irene, dear!” Nayeon’s mother fussed over Irene. “I miss you! Is our Nayeonnie taking care of you?” Mrs. Im was the one who bought and took Irene in all those years ago.

“Yes mother. I am.” Nayeon smiled sweetly. “I take care of them both. Irene has been a big help with Seungwan.”

“I’m glad.”

They really don’t know, Irene thought while her heart crumbled to pieces. 

Nayeon was such a good liar. Her parents saw no wrong in her. She was their only daughter. 

Irene was able to roam freely while Nayeon pretended to be the good daughter she was raised to be. She ate better than the last half year, and she drank clean water.

They were able to have peace for one night. Eat well. Sleep well. 

Irene could only hope that Nayeon had not come up with new ways to torture them. She knew this was not going to last long, and no one was going to stop her from doing as she pleased. 

“Mom, Irene is getting kind of old don’t you think?”

“Hm? Irene still looks fine to me, dear.”

“Yeah but she’s like almost thirty now.”

Irene was folding the laundry with Seungwan in the other room. Did Nayeon stage this? To torture her? Her hands tightened over a partially folded shirt. 

“She’ll last for a long time, Nayeonnie. She’s only 27. I’m so glad you got her a friend. I was afraid she would be lonely.”

“Soon she won’t be any good. We can’t just let her leech off us.”

“They are our responsibility. I was hoping you would learn that before inheriting the company.”

“You bought me that thing to teach me a lesson?” Nayeon scoffed. “I’m not an idiot, mom!”

“Irene and Seungwan are part of this household. You don’t want them to die in the kill shelter, do you?”

Irene shivered. She’d heard about those places. Over crowded, stinky, and terrifying. A place where abandoned or pets too old to function were selected and shoved into rooms to be killed instantly. 

“Of course not, mother. I would never want to hurt them.”

Empty words, Irene growled. 

They ate dinner together. Just like in the past. As a family. Nayeon chattered merrily with her parents, almost making it seem that time turned back. 

“Seungwan has such beautiful eyes,” Nayeon’s mother said. “I never noticed it until now.”

“I know, mom. That’s why she’s mine.”

Her father stared at Seungwan for a while and then at Irene. “What’s that on your neck?” He pointed out a bite mark on Seungwan's neck from Nayeon that hadn’t yet healed over. 

“Oh, you know they like to have some fun,” Nayeon chuckled. “Irene, be more gentle next time.”

Irene stared at her plate. The food didn’t seem so appealing, and whatever she did eat felt like nails in her stomach. “Yes, Nayeon.”

The statement changed the atmosphere of dinner. Her master’s parents seemed concerned. Not in a good way either. 

At Mrs. Im’s request, Irene helped wash up the dishes, a rare thing to happen since the maids dealt with the clutter. It seemed that Nayeon’s mother had something serious to say as indicated by the tense silence. However, Irene was more worried about Seungwan being alone with Nayeon while Mr. Im had gone out for a drink with his colleagues. 

“I know I could always count on you, Irene,” Nayeon’s mom said. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“It is my duty.”

“You and Seungwan are close, yes?”

“...yes.”

“Do you like Seungwan?”

“Yes.”

“Did you play with her?”

“Yes." Irene remembered Nayeon's cover up story.

“You are too gentle to bite anyone,” Mrs. Im suddenly said. “I always knew that Nayeon was involved in the wrong things. I didn’t know she would go this far.”

They finished cleaning up together, and Irene followed her to the main room where Nayeon was talking on the phone in a hushed business-like tone. Seungwan looked up but didn’t move from her master’s side. 

That’s why she’s mine, Nayeon’s words chilled Irene to the bone. She only wanted to use Seungwan because the girl could easily be dominated. 

“Yes, they won’t be here tomorrow night. I can’t wait to show you my pet...haha! I got a new one and she’s so stupid and innocent. It’s cute and sad...yeah I’ve already given her a good fuck. You’ll have lots of fun...”

A growl rumbled in Irene’s throat. She wanted to tear that smirk off Nayeon’s face and shove it down her throat. Mrs. Im gave her a sharp warning look and snatched the phone away. 

“Mom!” Nayeon leapt up in alarm. “I was just talking to a friend!”

“You disappoint me, Nayeon. You have been abusing Seungwan?” Her mother demanded. “You’re sicker than I thought!” She went over to the house phone and began dialing angrily. “I am calling your father.”

“Mom! No!” Nayeon burst out fearfully. “Please! Don’t do this to me!”

“What else have you done, huh? Did you hurt Irene too?” Mrs. Im snapped. “After all she’s done for you, this is how you treat her?”

Nayeon sneered. “Irene isn’t blood, mom. She's not one of us. Or maybe you don’t know that? You and dad are always leaving me behind!”

“We worked hard for you!” 

“Really? Then why didn’t you pay attention to me?” Nayeon grabbed a ceramic vase sitting on the mantelpiece. 

Mrs. Im had her back turned as she exchanged urgent angry words to her husband. 

“Watch what happens when you step on my tail, Seungwan,” Nayeon hissed. 

Suddenly, the world drowned in red haze. The antique decoration became suspended in air as if time had stopped. White noise filled Irene’s ears as she shoved Mrs. Im to the floor intercepting the trajectory of the vase. 

Then, the ground rushed up to meet her and her whole body felt numb. 

People were calling her name, loud noises wailing from somewhere far away...

Seungwan...Irene blinked away the dark spots peppering her vision. A stranger peered at her from above and placed something over her face. Then, they spoke into a communication device reporting someone’s injury. 

I’m tired...

—

For once, Irene felt safe and at peace. Was this heaven? Was she finally rewarded for her loyalty to the family?

So many days passed with no disturbance from Nayeon. She dreamed of peaceful days in a field of tall grass curled up in her mother’s love. 

She dreamed of a clear blue sky with Seungwan at her side. 

Well, she hadn’t gone to heaven. Fate decided to place her back in the hospital bed with a steaming bowl of creamy soup.

The nurses were extra nice to her—a complete reversal of what her life had been for the past years. 

A TV played in the background while a nurse replaced her IV bag and replenished the painkiller. 

Irene had never felt so not fearful before. It was brighter here. And the window let in natural light. There wasn’t quite a good view but at least she could taste the air from outside and look at the blue sky. 

But no one came to see Irene. Not even Nayeon’s parents. 

And she was worried about Seungwan. 

“Authorities have identified abused werewolves belonging to Im Nayeon, daughter of a thriving company...” Irene listened to the news anchor recount the report of the incident that had cracked her skull open. 

Apparently the whole family got arrested. Nayeon, for committing the acts of abuse and attempted assault, and her parents were being held to answer since their absence allowed it to happen. 

“The other wolf is being held in custody at the local adoption center. Anyone who is willing to care for the poor darling can contact them.”

—

Soon, Irene was well again and the nurses took her outside for some air every evening. The sandy ground and the garden adorning the walkway seemed so foreign to her. She hadn’t been able to roam like this for a long time. The air caressed her face, tugging at her long dark locks.

“You’re so pretty,” the nurse,Yoona, said sympathetically. “Im sure someone will adopt you soon.”

Yes. Irene no longer had a home now. She was recovering well, and would soon probably be handed off to an adoption center again. 

“Do you know what happened to Seungwan?” she asked one day. 

Yoona shook her head. “I haven’t heard anything except what’s on the news.”

Finally the day game. The adoption service picked her up. They were kind, but she knew what they were capable of. If the top boss asked them to kill, they would. 

Even though they assured her nothing bad would happen, she couldn’t stop trembling in the back seat. Her hands were bound and a new heavy shock collar wrapped uncomfortably around her neck. It was standard protocol. 

“We’re taking you to your new home.” The one in the passenger’s seat said brightly. “You’ll like it. They have a kid and a wolf there already so you’ll have lots of company.”

“...”

After a long drive on the highway, and a snack later (Irene had never tried eating potato chips before), they pulled over to a large villa closed off by a large electric gate. 

The driver pressed the intercom button and requested access after identifying the purpose of their arrival. 

The continued up a windy road, and Irene swore she never saw anything more grand in her life. 

A large fountain sat in front of a cobblestone pathway that led to the front of a huge mansion. The figure, a howling wolf, stood majestically over a stone slab. Water spouted from its gaping jaws and sprayed over them as they passed by. 

It was even better than Nayeon’s house. 

Irene shivered. These must be rich people too. She could only imagine what another rich kid, like Nayeon, would be like. 

And another wolf? What if they didn’t accept her the way she accepted Seungwan?

The door opened wide revealing a couple: a tall woman and a shorter one who looked like a cuddly teddy bear. They both wore smiles that were brighter than the light in the room. 

“We brought you Irene as you requested.”

Soon Irene was freed from her bonds and the shock collar removed. She expected her new masters to lace another shock collar around her neck the moment the door closed. The bare skin around her throat felt wierd without feeling like something was choking her.

"Welcome to your new home," the shorter one named Seulgi said with a smile. She seemed to sense her discomfort and moved to press a hand to her back, but Irene flinched from her touch.

"It's alright," the taller one, Joy, told her. "You're safe now."

Their voices were gentle, and they didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. Irene still didn't trust them though. Nevertheless, she followed them into a spacious main room. A bookshelf stood to one side lined with games and books alike, and a small selection of movies. A large screen TV perched on another wall, blank for now, and underneath was a cabinet that probably had more gadgets inside. In the center of a room was a small table where a couple magazines and a stale cup of coffee rested. A soft couch and chairs surrounded it. Maybe some place for the humans to gather round.

"Mommy!" A five-year-old girl sprang up from where she was playing with her stuffed toy animals.

"Irene, this is our daughter Yerim," Joy lifted the kid in her arms. "She's our newest family member!"

The child smiled brightly. "Hi Irene-unnie."

Uncertain about what to do, Irene avoided her gaze and bowed forward slightly. Just the way she was trained to at home. With Nayeon.

"Is she sick?" Yerim asked when Irene didn't respond.

"Yes," Joy replied. "Both of them need time to heal so be patient with them ok?"

"Of course, mommy!"

Irene was confused with their behavior.

It was too peaceful.

There was no dark place to hide.

Joy stayed behind to help Yerim finish the puzzle, while Seulgi brought Irene to a bedroom. It was quiet and dim since the curtains were drawn, but complete with bed, closet, and desk.

"Seungwan?" Seulgi called softly.

Irene heard shifting behind the bed, and a single blue eye glowed at them.

\--

Irene began to relax a little after a while. There hadn't been any threats since she joined the new family. She was not used to this at all. No one yelled, no one punished, and everywhere she went, natural light found her.

This family fed her and Seungwan better than Nayeon. They gave them a place to rest comfortably, and they were allowed to go outside in the backyard.

Irene was older than all of them, and it felt wierd that she was the one being taken care of. Sometimes, she would have nightmares of Nayeon, awful memories replaying. Most times, she would awake and Seungwan would nestle into her chest in an effort to comfort her.

Even without wearing a shock collar, she could still feel it choking her and she would absently rub her neck until it became red.

But pretty soon, that faded away. Joy and Seulgi brought her to a doctor, who prescribed a medication that would ease her suffering.

On the other hand, Seungwan seemed to have become accustomed to this place faster than Irene. She spent a lot of time with Yerim, mainly to keep her out of trouble. Irene wasn't yet too keen on playing with the kid, even if she was cute and harmless. A part of her still wasn't ready to become attached to these people.

Yerim was a lively child, but Irene could tell there was the making of a rebellious fun-loving daughter about to arise. 

Otherwise, they were a happy family. 

Unlike Nayeon. 

Joy and Seulgi never left Yeri alone. If one was out the other was home, and they would spend lots of time together.

Irene remembered Nayeon as a child. She had been sweet and they played together in the backyard...but it wasn’t the same. Underneath the smiles she brought to Nayeon at the time, there was loneliness in the girl's eyes. Nayeon wanted a real family. 

Not a loyal companion. 

She felt a little sorry for Nayeon now because her upbringing came up to this point. Now she was in trouble with the law and her parents’ business had been bought out by another. What a terrible way to end things...

Nayeon doesn’t deserve my feelings! Irene reminded herself. After all the things she did to me and Seungwan, she deserves what she got!

She never wanted to remember it again. Truly, she had never known someone could be so evil. 

And she had never known a family that was more loving than the people she was with now. 

Irene leaned against the tree, watching Seungwan push Yeri in the swingset. They were getting along just fine, she thought in contentment. Joy was also pushing Seulgi in the other swing, worrying that the whole contraption would break, but enjoying everything nonetheless. 

It was peaceful.

Yeri’s happy laughs filled the air, and she animatedly told Seungwan a story that made no sense to Irene. 

Nayeon never did that. She never really was a kid—assuming Yeri was a prime example of what a normal one would be like. 

The sky looked so pretty today. A flock of birds passed by in V formation, and a hummingbird flitted past in a flurry. A shining speck of an airplane drifted lazily across the sky. 

Irene hadn’t seen one of those before. 

She sighed and shut her eyes. 

I am free.

I am not Nayeon’s pet. Irene touched her bare neck.

Irene stepped out under the moonlight, her bare feet against the smooth cobblestone ground. The darkness was all too familiar to her. But she wasn't going to be hurt anymore.

The stars lit up around the large glowing sphere, seeming to be haphazardly arranged. Some bright, some dim, some joined together in clusters while others were alone in the dark canvas.

A hand slipped into hers and she cast a brief glance at the girl who had been at her side...since Nayeon brought her into her life. Irene wondered what would have happened if it hadn't been Seungwan that Nayeon brought back, would any of this even happen? What if Nayeon never did bring back another wolf? A cold shiver passed through her body so she focused on embracing Seungwan tightly.

Now she could rest assured that no one would harm Seungwan.

No one would hurt either of them, force them against their will again.

When light filtered through the window, Irene awoke with Seungwan curled against her side. Warm and safe. She nuzzled her cheek, the same way Seungwan did back then.

The younger girl blinked her eyes open, soft brown and beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

This time, there was no fear staring up at her. Only warmth and peacefulness.

It was liberating.


End file.
